Wunderschön
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte zu Gilberts Gedanken am Morgen nach der Hochzeit


~Diese FF ist nur aus Spaß entstanden. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern der unvergessenen LMM ~ _Wunderschön_

Als er die Augen öffnete, schlich sich die Sonne gerade langsam durch das Fenster herein. Er drehte sich um und ihm wurde klar, dass er nicht nur geträumt hatte. Neben ihm lag seine Ehefrau.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. **„Ehefrau" **– allein das Worte machte ihn stolz. Diese wunderschöne Frau war wirklich mit ihm verheiratet. Am Vortag hatte sie ihm ihr Ja-Wort gegeben und mit dem Segen der Kirche waren sie jetzt Mann und Frau.

Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten ihr Haar erreicht und das rot leuchtete förmlich auf, ihre blasse Haut kam dadurch noch mehr zum Vorschein und Gilbert stockte der Atem. Sie war so wunderschön.

Irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie jetzt wirklich zu ihm gehört.

Er erinnert sich an den Tag, an dem sie sein Herz gestohlen hatte. Damals in der Schule, als sie ihm voller Wut ihre Schiefertafel auf den Kopf gehauen hatte. Er sah ihr wutschnaubendes Gesicht vor sich und grinste bei der Erinnerung. Bereits damals hatte er gewusst, dass er verliebt war.

Dann die Zeit als sie befreundet waren und er immer mehr und mehr erkannte, wie wichtig Anne in seinem Leben war. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen.

Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an die Zeit, als sie seinen Heiratsantrag abgelehnt hatte. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so leer gefühlt, als hätte jemand sein Herz in Stücke gerissen. Lange danach noch hatte er es bitter bereut mit seinem Antrag nicht gewartet zu haben – Anne war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht so weit – doch das hatte er erst viel später erkannt.

Doch dann, nach seiner schweren Krankheit, war plötzlich alles wieder in ihm zu Leben erwacht. Anne hatte ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. Sein Herz war wieder lebendig und ihre Liebe riss ihn in einen wahren Sturm der Gefühle. Von Anne geliebt zu werden, war überwältigend. Sie liebte ihn mit ihrem ganzen Sinn und Sein. Jede Faser ihres Körpers, jeder Blick von ihr strahlte ihre Liebe aus. Und es gab nichts schöneres auf der Welt, als sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Ihre Wärme zu spüren, ihre Stimme zu lauschen, sie zu riechen, ihre weichen Lippen zu spüren...

Gilbert streckte den Arm aus und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Anne seufzte, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust und Gilbert legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Sie war nicht aufgewacht. Er sah in ihr Gesicht und entdeckte die sieben Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase, über die sie sich so oft ärgert. Gilbert konnte Annes Ärger nicht verstehen, er liebte diese Sommersprossen. Aber er liebte ohnehin jede Kleinigkeit an ihr. Für ihn machten sie Anne nur noch schöner.

Anne bewegte sich leicht, verschlafen blinzelte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Der Anblick ihrer wunderschönen grünen Augen ließ Gilbert lächeln.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er leise.

Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und erneut hatte Gilbert das Gefühl ihm stocke der Atem. Anne sagte nichts, doch sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie sanft auf seine Wange. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und als Gilbert sich leicht zu ihrem Gesicht hinabbeugte, reckte sie sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Anne öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und schlang plötzlich die Arme begierig um seinen Hals. Nur zu gerne ließ Gilbert sich auf diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein.

Nach Atem ringend lösten sie schließlich die Lippen voneinander.

„Guten Morgen", hauchte Anne und sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an.

„Es kann nur ein guter Morgen sein, wenn ich beim erwachen dich an meiner Seite habe, meine wunderschöne Ehefrau." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, zog Gilbert sie noch näher an sich heran.

„Wird es jetzt jeden Morgen so sein?" wollte Anne wissen.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall die nächsten 50 Jahre", erwiderte Gilbert.

Anne lachte. Ihr lachen war glockenhell und Gilberts Herz raste. Sie griff ihm ins Haar, zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.

Die Sonne stieg weiter am Himmel hinauf und strahlte auf das Haus. Die Schmetterlinge flatterten munter von Blüte zu Blüte und ein Vogel zwitscherte seine Melodie.

Die Welt war wunderschön....


End file.
